


HEIR TO THE WINGED THRONE

by shadowOrchid



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Damian Wayne - Freeform, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Future, Hurt Dick Grayson, Lazarus Pit, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past, Ra's al Ghul - Freeform, Torture, injection, repeated death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowOrchid/pseuds/shadowOrchid
Summary: Nightwing is kidnapped and tortured by a mysterious figure all for the sole purpose to become the leader to a lost Kingdom forgotten among history. Only one other enemy knew of this Kingdom. The League of Assassins. Ras al Ghul. Batman and Robin race against time  to find Nightwing before a prophecy is fulfilled igniting a war once more.





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Found a cool idea researching Ras Al Ghul. Turns out he was digging and discovered the Lazarus pit. -There he discovered the restorative chemical pools while searching for a cure for a dying prince. Although the Lazarus Pit saved the prince's life, it also drove him mad and caused him to kill Ra's al Ghul's wife, Sora. This incident led to a series of cruel circumstances for Ra's al Ghul, eventually turning him into the feared "Demon's Head". For several centuries, the Lazarus Pits were used by Ra's al Ghul to prolong his life
> 
> Than I thought hey! what if. Dick Grayson was a descendant from this princes blood line way back when?? and WHAT-if. someone from that kingdom has also prolonged his life like Ras did and what-if...you get it. could be fun right?? Oh, also first person. except for odd snipets here and there. Anyhoo! read on. comments always welcome.

Bludhaven- Old Haley's Circus grounds

DICK

It was slow nights in Bludhaven I found myself walking amongst my past almost imagining a life that was dream like to me;distant and yet close enough to haunt my dreams. The vacant carousal and Fairs wheel like old carcasses against the horizon. Debris and litter pepper the ground around my feet.

Next week will be the thirteen year anniversary of my parents death, I dread it. It''s twenty-four hours of what if's, should of's and deep seeded guilt that blooms forward to the point it drives me to either scream or cry.

A beeping sound broke the silence, I clicked my ear piece. “Nightwing.”

“Where are you?”

Trust Bruce to skip the formalities. “Bludhaven.”

“You haven't forgotten about tomorrow?”

It was Alfred's 60th birthday. How he hasn't kicked the bucket do to the bat life style truly baffles me. I take a breath.

“No of course not. You want me to bring anything?”

“Yourself.” 

I heard a hint of softness in his voice, he wasn't clueless to the impending date that loomed ahead of me. I had been keeping myself closed off to everyone, always do when I try to cope with my demons, I wouldn't say it out loud but ever since Damien entered the picture I felt my place in the family had been filled. Not out of jealousy but rightfully so. Damien was the direct blood son I was almost on loan.

“I will be late, but I'll come.”

“That's good...you alright?”

I dug out my best cheerful voice. “Yeah, I've been fortunate these days. Quiet on the streets.”

I knew Bruce would not by it but he never pushed on me when it came to my parents passing and that I was grateful for.

“Looking forward to it.”

“Say hi to Damien and the old man.” 

“Will do.”

With that the call ended.

I stood a moment to drink in the evening breeze. Then continued to walk the grounds the sound of my feet echoing slightly in the silence.

I stopped as my sense of peace was interrupted as I felt the familiar feeling of not being alone. I removed my weapon from my back a shadow darted out of my side vision. I sharply turned in the direction and was met with a stray newspaper blowing along the ground.

Another shadow to my left. Whatever it was, it was fast. I gripped my weapon tighter. “Who's there?”

I scanned my surroundings. The breeze I had enjoyed lost it's comforting touch as every fiber of my being was on high alert. Then I felt it coming up on me fast. I brought my sticks up in time as I turned to see a man way taller than me by a long shot. I was pushed. hard. constantly looking for traction.

I ducked out of the way as something flew at my head successfully hit my opponent. I felt my heart quicken as my current situation was dangerously becoming out of hand. I grinned this was going to be fun.

I applied all my skill enjoying the battle thinking how much Bruce would have loved this. I somersaulted out of the way of my assailants attack wiping my stick over my back to catch the punch aimed at me.

Sure these people weren't your run of the mill bad guys they were fast and precise with each kick punch clutch. I would be lying if I wasn't breathless, but I looked at the unconscious forms at my feet I was satisfied, relaxing.

Clapping sounded behind me causing me to regain the tension turning I saw a man. Clad gray Kevlar gold plates cocooned his shins shoulders and forearms. His long blond hair tied loosely in a pony tail.

This..guy made bad seem like a good choice. I stood my ground as he approached.

“Quite impressive. You've been taught well.”

“Who are you?” I demanded.

“I am the one who has come to take you to your calling.”

Oh great one of these people. “I'm touched, really, but I'll pass.”

“Perhaps you don't understand. You will come with me.” 

As he took a step forward I took a step back prepared trying to find his angle. A beat of silence passed than he was on me. I ducked throwing out a well marked kick he blocked it tackling me to the ground, I brought both my legs up and kicked him over me throwing myself back on my feet in time to block each of his attacks.

“Excellent, don't you see you were made for something greater than a street fighter.”

What is with this guy? “I'm fine with street fighter, ask the ladies. They dig me.”

I flipped backwards as he swung out his fist. Then he seemed to tap into something more as he picked up speed. I was more defense than offense, but reversed my approach I did an ariel kick to his head than swung my stick out connecting with his jaw.

Now the finishing blow. I grabbed hold of his arm keeping it in place. This was-”

Pain ripped through my side turning my vision white. I fought to stay up right how I managed to take a breath was a damn miracle. Pushing back the pain I landed a punch in the others side; this time I screamed as I felt my skin tear and something plunge deep into my chest cavity like it was paper. 

I managed to open my eyes again jerking my head down to see a three inch blade connected to his fist. Through the haze of my shock I looked disbelievingly at the hazel eyes staring coldly back at me I could fight back I could do better than this.

He rotated his fist forcing the blade deeper still. Air seized in my lungs ; dropping my sticks clanging and rolling out of reach. as the pain rippled through out my body. On reflex I grabbed hold of his shoulders as I felt myself shamefully began to sink, to finish the agonizing decent to the ground he yanked out the blade. Blood expelled like a crimson water fall,as I tried, and failed to apply pressure. 

I felt fingers in case my jaw forcing my head roughly back my breath far faster than I liked, needed to fight back. Try and move. I could feel his breath against my face as he spoke against my ear.

'”Time to come home, my son.”

Like fireworks pain sparked through my neck my vision faded to black.

)))))))

The assassin stared at the prone form his blood stretching, reaching at his feet. He stepped back than knelt down and picked Dick up and hung him over his shoulders like a wounded animal. Limp and barely clinging to life.

Then he all but disappeared into the night....


	2. Gut feeling

Bruce

I sat on the couch watching as Alfred opened up Damian’s present. It was a joint effort as he actually hasn't known Alfred for all that long. Nor me for that matter, but I promised his mother I'd make him great first step was to get him less like an assassin and more like a ten year old child. 

I wasn't good at parenting, that much I can admit to but ever since Damian came into my life it made it different, but fulfilling.

“I hope you like it Pennyworth. It took father and I time and effort to offer you a gift worthy of this mile stone.”

Needs work on speech he talks way beyond his years and that can get ugly fast with kids his own age. 

Alfred smiled picking up the airline tickets. “First Class to London. I'd say it is a swell gift master, Damian.”

Then again he has Alfred to fill in the gaps when I'm gone, punctual and straight forward. At least he had Dick to bring normalcy to this not so ordinary family. 

Damian was relieved I could see it in the way he relaxed his posture coming over to sit beside me. Alfred smiled.

“I shall put on some tea to have with dessert.”

I stole a look at my watch. It was quarter passed nine Dick said he would be late but still expected him to at least video chat with Alfred.

“Grayson didn't show.” Damian stated.

“No.”

I lay my arm on the back of the couch. I know from experience that it doesn't get easy when death occurs and celebrating that fact was morbid and if you didn't acknowledge loved ones passing then you were heartless.

Dick was anything but that, he always saw the good in everyone giving even the worst criminals the benefit of the doubt even if it meant him getting hurt in the process. It was built into him, a heart that loves first, broke later, it was his weakness but I couldn't fault him for it. Dick was a good man finding one in Gotham was few and far between.

“Is he always like this when it came to the death of his parents?”

I found myself sifting through my seasoned memories of Dick pin pointing each moment and year and surprisingly found myself not content or confident with the info I found.

“I'm not sure.”

“I find Grayson to be complex.”

I looked over at my son as he openly showed his discontent. He stood. 

“I should go search for him and bring him back.”

“Dick is good at avoidance. He will contact us when he is ready.”

'You know in the pit of your stomach when you feel something is wrong?”

All to well.

“Yes.”

He turned to look at me. “I feel it now.”

“I do share the same sentiment as master, Damian.” Alfred entered the room tray in hand.

I looked between the two coming to terms with my own nagging feeling. It wasn't like Dick to not contact Alfred on his birthday even if it was a quick note. I rose from my spot.

“Suit up. Alfred coms.”

“As always sir.”

There was one place in Bludhaven I knew Dick frequently went to this time of year. Haley's Circus.

))))))))

DICK

Well, good news. I'm not dead. Bad news? felt like it, seared on both sides the seasoning was the all to familiar metallic taste slathered in my mouth. There I go using food analogies as my brain tried to focus the lens of my eyes on what would be either a floor or ceiling.

Step one. peel myself off what I was laying in. Two. Don't vomit as much as my stomach goaded me too. damn Food analogies, next time use cars, less risk...three. Focus. Was there ever a four?

My hippocampus..I think that's the word. Tossed out my newest memory so fast that I sent my hands to my chest and froze. Not in pain but in dumbfoundery. Yeah, most certain that isn't a word. Repeat step three idiot. Focus.

The evidence of the trauma I had went through was there. My precious kevlar torn, I reached behind me my fingers touching above my left kidney to find the same result. Alfred would have...Well that sucks Pretty sure I missed his birthday...or did I? What time was it?

“Do you see a clock, Grayson?” I muttered to myself.

I rose a hand to my head, felt like workman’s comp kicked in for the rest of my body leaving my head in a pile of concrete.

“I see you have awaken.”

I cracked open my eye for what one would generously say a second. “Sure, I'll go with that.”

I heard him laugh, subtle, but it was there. Almost out of amusement, sure as hell wasn't joy. I gave a second try to opening my eyes Same man less armor more chic monk? Is that a thing? Ugh my brain was not up to the strain of analyzing.

“The effects will wear off in time. It had to be a stronger dose than what I would give to a meek minded person. You I could not take any chances.”

I pinched the bridge of my nose. “huh...thanks. I think.”

I felt something placed in my palm, causing me to look at it. “...I don't take things from strangers and quite frankly, you are waay up there on the danger list.”

He let out a breath. “Your methods to cope with danger are odd, but effective. At least going by the evidence the years have shown me. However, I do not have the patience or the compassion to deal with your childish wit. It's water nothing more.”

If I didn't feel my mouth and throat were a gravel truck I wouldn't have drunk it. Hesitantly, I wasn't that naïve. I managed to watch as this man simply stared at me like I was either fresh meat or he was trying to compare me to something or someone.

'Excuse my lack of small talk but. “Who are you and where am I.”

“Neither you need to concern yourself with.”

I really was not in the mood for this, maybe try something else. “You sliced me open, no amount of imagination I have can make up the blood loss.”

“Your point?”

Really not up for this.

“I should be dead. Unless medical sciences has jumped a few centuries. I should have at least stitches.”

“The Lazarus concoction healed your wounds. Nothing as feeble as human medicine could do that.”

I nodded and regretted it. “Sure the laza-”

I became for the first time acutely aware. “What?”

“You know of the lazarus pits. I don't need to waste time explaining what you already know. You will eat when you're ready and I will begin.”

I didn't want to know but had to at the same time. “Begin what?”

“Revitalization.”

It just dawned on me, there is a number four. -Don't die


	3. Captive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this chapter is...well, not for the faint of heart don't read the end if you can't handle it. You've been warned. thanks for kudos and reading and commenting. Sorry Dick.

DICK

I wanted to scream and maybe I succeeded in doing it but it's hard to tell when you have fire consuming your cells and my brain desperately trashing every part of it to come up with a how to cope with pain manual, but it was fruitless. 

So, my stubbornness and will were my one, two, punches; refusing to yield. As, sudden as the pain clawed into me it was gone leaving me breathless. I heard Bruce telling me to bring in details. Of your surroundings. Use all senses any little bit helps.

In short, damp, cold. Musky. Unforgiving dungeon from hell. I pulled against the chains securing my wrist. My legs pinned against the wall behind me. My head felt like it was a needle in a hay stack-meaning like a needle pricking my brain every time I dare move it.

I watched as my captor observed my efforts to fight back or free myself, he didn't give this bravado speech, he didn't yell, he didn't threaten to kill me. Odd, since I was strung up like poorly hung christmas lights. It confused me and yet a part of me was curious. Detective side.

“What's your angle?”

He glanced over at me. “To what are you referring?”

“You could just kill me, but you didn't. You act like I'm...well, I don't know, but you are far from the villains I have faced in my day.”

I watched as he took note of what I said then dipped his hand out something from his robe.

“How trivial. These villains with their toys, and poison playing dress-up and throwing fits when things don't go there way. They are not villains, but babes crying for the mothers who've abandoned them in their decrepit cradles.”

“You sound bitter about it.” I tried to reach for the lock pick concealed in the cuff of my uniform.

“Hardly, nor do not mistake it to be jealousy.” 

I watched as he turned his back on me than with renewed determination I focused on the right angle to achieve the best leverage.

“I removed all gadgetry concealed with in your suit.”

I swore I felt my heart skip a few important beats. My pusle quickened but I didn't let my uneasiness show. I hoped.

“Can't blame me for trying.”

He approached me. “I have observed you since you were a toddler.”

“I'm flattered.”

“Flattery? No, but necessary.”

I flinched more than I would have liked as he ripped my mask away from my eyes. He hooked his finger under my jaw. Forcing my head from one side to the next, my head protesting with each turn.

“Hm. I do see him in you.”

I yanked my head away from his hands. Then for the first time I saw a flash of anger fly across his eyes darkening the hazel. He back handed me so hard my vision shifted he gripped me roughly in his grip once more.

“I will not allow such insolence and disobedience in my presence.” He darkly retorted.

“Or else what?” 

He unsheathed his blade adjusting the grip he jammed it in my left side. I gritted my teeth slamming my eyes shut. When I opened them he was inches from my face.

“There will be punishment. Cause and effect. You surrender to me and I will reward you, you fight you will suffer.”

“Kinky.”

I grimaced as he dug the blade until I felt it graze against bone. I tried to study his face but it faltered as he yanked the blade out.

“If I were you I would not proceed with this cheeky behavior. You will need to focus on your strength. You will need it.”

“Did it ever occur to you that you have chosen the wrong person?”

“Hn. No, I am not wrong.”

I pulled my head away slightly as he grazed his fingers down the left side of my face. He gripped his blade tighter.

Our eyes met my heart pounding blood filling my ears. He than leaned in closer placing a kiss softly on the side of my cheek, confusing me and intriguing. It must of showed in my eyes because he gave a knowing smile than he leaned in pressing his lips against my own.

What the hell?!

I opened my mouth to protest but it was seized as the blade plunged into my ribcage and sawed back and forth. I could still feel his lips roughly claim mine a few bruising seconds more until he pulled away.

I sputtered and coughed. Wide eyed as I looked at him.

He put away his blade. My vision zoned in and out. 

“You will rise again then you will take your rightful place by my side and smite our enemies.”

Between the blood loss and dizziness I was not one hundred percent grasping on my own conscience let alone what he was trying to tell me.

“Smite is a little much but I can tell you one thing. I will not be joining your side or in any other capacity.”

He let out a breath. “Yes, I know it won't come easy, you have been brainwashed by those in your life. I will strip away the haze of your mind to reveal the truth.”

I glared at him. “That would be?”

“You are royalty boy. You were never meant to walk among mortals and their primitive ways, you are made to rule and conquer kingdoms.”

I tried to even out my breathing. “The closest thing to royalty I've been to was performing for the Queen of hearts at disneyland. You most certainly have the wrong man.”

“Did it ever strike you as odd, that the Court of Owls wanted you in their midst? Deathstroke, the Justice league even your precious Batman. All wanted you. Because you are more than the peasants walking the streets. You were destined for more, simply on your greatness.”

“I think you are confusing greatness with vague popularity and talent. I'm destined for nothing more than what I am now.”

“Yes. Nightwing the great protector of Bludhaven. How pathetic, clean off maggots and filth from the street. Bludhaven doesn't deserve you, the world needs to be reminded of what it is to be ruled over. This sickening display of world leaders wagging their tongues in desperation to get a few merger votes to grandstand in front the cameras and press. People idolize the foolish and simpletons but to be worshiped. You can be the catalyst for a stronger, powerful future. A God among men.”

“You're insane.” I bit out. 

He was nonchalant at my insult. “Perhaps, but the insane ones are most likely to tell the truth because the truth is more often than not unpleasant.”

“I won't submit to you.”

He honed in on me feeling his eyes burrow into my soul.

“You're mind and spirit are strong but in time both can bend. Fold and break.”

He grabbed hold of my arms and yanked me forward sending heat down my back.

“ I will not break you. I will shatter you Richard and I will enjoy it.”

I struggled against my restraints as he sunk his finger into the wound in my thigh refusing to yell. I threw my head against my arm as he increased his movement.

“I will start with your body. Then feed into your mind.” He hissed out.

Through my pain I glared at him. “Try your worst.”

The eyes went cold then in a quick movement the blade dug into my left calf. He sliced it open like surgeon opening up his patient. Tried as I might but having muscle exposed to open air would drive out any scream from a normal human being.

I slammed my mouth shut as he dragged the blade down to my ankle. Even through the pain I channeled it to anger. He stepped impossible closer. I waited.

Feeling my breath dance with his. I remained as strong as I could, had to at least make Bruce proud. Yeah, I can do this. I bit my tongue so hard I could taste blood as he harshly yanked the blade out.

“Yield.”

We both heard the chain cling as I shook. I remained. Silent deviant. Had to, I needed to survive. Nothing could stop me from that.

My captor growled than in a shocking display of dominance and control he rammed the blade inside of my neck than with easy flowed it across my throat.

I guess slicing my throat would be a good a start as any. I managed a few choked gurgles than plummeted in to...


	4. Smoke and Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting and the kudos swear it should be a snack. kudos please. lol like a chip? Annnyhoo, I want to also add. I am just a ol fiction writer, I am not a great one I know that. I don't claim to be anymore than what I am. I love these characters and love to have fun in the imaginary world of my brain. it's ok if you don't understand what I write, sometimes I don't lol. Just have mercy is all. I want to make people's day happy with what i write! anyway-read on!

Bruce

'Thermal scans and satellite footage show nothing unusual.'

I was unsettled so far by the empty results the night was offering. Robin came up beside me, I knew he was not happy either.

“We have combed through this entire park, if something happened to Nightwing there would be evidence. Somewhere.”

Maybe Dick wasn't ready to socialize yet, some years were easier than others. I still remember having to comfort him when the hurt was too much when he was a kid, now I suppose I always did it even when he was a teen. I put distance between us, not him. One of my many regrets.

“Thanks Alfred. We'll search one more time.”

Robin took the lead. We walked in silence, he was definitely my child, Dick would always fill the silence be it small talk, or a questionnaire of vigilante training or sometimes he would just speel off jokes in a challenge to make me laugh. I would be lying if I said he failed at it. Deep down I knew that Dick had a coping skill and more often than not he would fall on familiar habits of joy to solve any pain he was feeling, be it mental, emotional, or physical.

In fact I don't think Dick has truly been honestly, happy. A mask, or even a tool to make others feel happy hoping they didn't have to feel the heavy sadness a death could bring.

Robin stopped suddenly his focus on a open space between abandoned stands and food trucks. I waited for him to respond. He took a few steps forward then turned to me.

“Something is off, but I don't know exactly what it is.”

I analyzed the space. Nothing out of the ordinary, we proceeded to look over everything. Hidden buttons or traps I took out my scanner one more time than shook my head. I felt it too a sense that something traumatic had happened. Almost an imprint of the event. 

“Alfred do a broad spectrum sweep of the area. Focus it to our location.”

“Will do sir....unfortunately it remains the same.”

I didn't agree with it. Maybe the tech was malfunctioning. I looked to Robin who mirrored my own disatisfaction. Reluctantly I had o make the call.

“Heading back Alfred, maybe well catch something security footage outside the grounds. Need to re evaluate.”

“Yes, sir.”

As the two vigilantes left neither one of them saw the bodies laying at their feet.

)))))))))

DICK

I violently came back to reality, ungracefully coughing and gasping for air like I damn well nearly drowned. Maybe I did? I was lucky though, I had a head splitting migraine to greet me as I woke. Sarcasm. 

I reached up to my throat and found it to be intact. I raised a hand to my ribs and found it to be healed. Maybe I officially lost my mind and have suffered a severe hallucinogenic episode, due to the result of my parents death?? Yeah, not buying it...tempted but not buying.

I felt my legs and asked them to move. They did with all the fluidity of Tin man without oil, I stood and willed them to run but like some drunkard I managed a couple steps before falling to my knees.

This room was stone floor stone walls vaulted ceiling nothing grand but there was a pitch to it and vines crept through crevices be it the floor, ceiling, or walls. A old wood bucket sat in the corner collecting rain water. (That is what I'm banking on.)

I tried to focus on more details, but the mounting vertigo was dominating. I needed..I needed...communication. Distress signal but miserably I found myself limited as I had nothing, who was this man? Royalty? Often I was called circus royalty but nothing as grand as crowns and thrones.

I collapsed on my side as the room lurched and bent. Bruce he was searching for me, had to be at least a day gone by without contact...I think. I hated the uncertainty like being stuck on the worst merry-go-round moving but not going anywhere. At least I got the get sick thing down. 

“Don't give up. Think.”

I closed my eyes as I tried to envision my plan but it made me feel worse. I felt hot and cold covered in sweat and who knows what else. I slowly opened my eyes to see the slight shake in my hand. I've been through worse. It wasn't like I didn't think I could make it...I could make it...I'll survive this.

Foot steps echoed in my ears. Than I felt myself hauled up then water was brought to my lips.

“You need to drink.”

I didn't fight him I didn't have the strength to if I wanted to. Who am I kidding of course I wanted to, I was unable too;and that infuriated me.

“Who are you?”  
I had to know.

“At least...give me that much.”

There was a pause, the cup forced passed my lips.

“Drink.”

I obeyed begrudgingly. I found myself gulping it down like a dog would lost in the Sahara for a few hundred days. Even that minor exertion left me breathless.

“Ruin.”

“Ruin...like Ancient?”

He rose me to my feet. He did not add he nor did I press on as I felt like my bones had officially turned to iron; ugh did my head hurt. I had a million other questions stowed away waiting to be used but never reached the surface of my tongue.

Bruce...he'd be so ashamed...I was. How pathetic this sight must be. A grown man in his prime unable to defend himself with over ten years of training. Pretty sure, Damien would be scoffing almighty at him as well.

Alfred....he'd say something like 'poor ol' lad better luck next time.'

“Tonight you must rest.”

Hardly think I could and at the same time could sleep for forty years. My vision became faded as a halo of darkness grew thicker. I felt the ground leave me. 

Think Grayson....keep

))))))))))))))

Damien

It wasn't like I have never heard of the Flying Grayson's before. They were popular from the mid west reaching both sides of the east coast. They were a global phenomenon, the world fawning over the acrobat family like they were gold covered chocolate.

It wasn't until I was standing in wasteland of Grayson's childhood did I truly understand the scale of what he lost. Everything he knew and loved was ripped away in a single horrifying action. Here I called him a orphan father had taken pity on. How cruel. I had returned to Haley circus grounds consistently for the passed week and a half. Nothing showed up, I refused to accept it to be the truth. Security footage showed nothing, avoid detection is one of the mandatory skills to master when being a vigilante. So none of us were surprised when we were looking at hours of empty footage.

I trained to help focus my mind the last I saw Grayson was at Titan tower dropping off and picking up mission schedules. I sheathed my weapon. Making my way over to wear father typed at the computer, it was this passed week where I saw the deep connection Batman and Robin had and meant. Whether I liked it or not Grayson was the first Robin. He'd been doing it since he was eight. I was chosen and trained to be a weapon, I am great at it, but now, perhaps, my greatness was diluted. Grayson was a circus kid didn't have the training or skill like I did at eight. He fought right along father fearlessly. Grayson was more than great. He was hero.

Alfred came rushing into the cave.

“Master, Bruce. Breaking News...Bludhaven.”

Father clicked the screen and opened up to the news report.

“Haley Circus Homicide. Nightwing dead?”

Stunned silence hung thick and heavy above us as we took in the crime scene footage in front of us. Escima sticks and blood. Even to the common man could tell you that scale of blood that big. It looked like someone didn't just die. 

They were slaughtered.


	5. The Passage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, had to re-post this chapter. Hope you like! enjoy!

DICK

I had lost count. I didn't want to give up, I didn't think it was possible but now I wanted this to end. Humanly it wasn't possible, to have your throat slashed, or your chest ripped open, or being burned alive, or drowned, or you name it it's happened. I remember every agonizing moment so vividly it sends me straight into a panic that I never thought possible then it's like a nightmare.

Ruin..even then, I'm not sure if that was really his name. He oddly finds no joy in what he's doing yet I see a glint of satisfaction in his eyes with the end result. He hung me ten feet in the air. Feeling the burn in my shoulders as my hands were bound behind my back my binds digging into my bare feet and wrists. My kevlar suit was not even part of me any more, I wasn't sure if I was a part of me anymore.

I had to fight, it's what we do. But my thoughts were scattered or my mind to foggy to even begin to form thoughts.

I had no indication if it was daylight or nightfall. I wanted this hell to end, I wanted to free myself and get back to the familiar.

Would anyone care that I was gone? Was anyone looking for me? 

I desperately tried to push those thoughts sluggishly making paths in my brain. Somewhere I heard foot steps then someone to my right. I felt a hand cup me by my neck but I forced my head to the side refusing to yield. 

I had figured out that whatever I was drinking was more than just water. Had to be something more the burning in my neck was an injection. Poison? Ruin, may have healing properties, magic even? Ugh I don't know if any of it makes sense.

He roughly forced me to look at him, I gave my best bat glare but knew it lacked any real threat as my head pounded and I was simply exhausted. He forced open my mouth and I took in the drink, only to spit it back in his face.

“Why must you be so difficult?”

“I will fight even-”

“If it kills you? Yes, I find it a curiosity, you do not strike me to be a simple man. Yet, I do admire your strength, a strength I've rarely seen in men over the centuries.”

Centuries? How long has this man been alive? I pegged him in his late thirties early forties not hundreds of years old. It wasn't a surprise to take in the new information he's heard strangers things.

Ruin picked up a cloth wiped away the mess on his face. “I should reprimand you for what you don't understand. The more you know the truth, perhaps you will be more accepting.”

I waited. What more could I do.

“I come from a ancient time born to a kingdom lost to history. It was a place of power and ruled by a mighty king, a king I served with undying loyalty, giving my life at any moment if needed. This kingdom was feared by many but we never moved to strike against those without cause, we lived well and without incident until a man discovered a pool that held such divinity that in a generous offer was given to the kings son. Healed his plagued skin but...the pools had unfortunate side effects. It may have healed the illness but poisoned the mind. The prince was murdered and the kingdom crippled devoured in flame and blood.”

“I..fail..to see..” Dammit can't put a sentence together.

Ruin came forward. “You...you are the key to rising our kingdom back from the ashes. You are the catalyst to a higher ruling.”

I jolted as the floor violently gave way. What greeted me was the haunting yellow glow, stretching outward, the blast of heat forced me to turn my head. Landing a painful blow to my bruised eyes. I heard the sound I desperately fought my binds only succeeding into biting further into my flesh.

I did what I hadn't since I was a child. Panicked. I did not show it outwardly to exhausted to but I felt it claiming my body my heart racing so fast it rivaled any sports car. I tore my eyes from the abyss below me and at Ruin.

“You're..making a mistake.”

I had to get it across to him, he had the wrong man. Had to be.

He reached out taking my jaw in his hands. “Soon you will have clarity my son. The path to enlightenment is not without sacrifice.”

I could feel my breath against his hand. He took several steps back I couldn't stop this blood pounded in my ears. In slow motion I watched as he raised his hand.

“Don't do th-”

Suddenly, he was from my sight, a scream erupted from my throat before I was submerged in the swirling pool. Instant submergence was excruciating not having the strength to do anything as I was devoured gnawed upon by a phantom beast. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening! 

Fight Dick fight!

Images swallowing my own memories. I cherished. Faces I knew vanishing with every razor blade to my brain. I didn't have time to even settle on the fact that I was drowning.

Damien, Alfred. Cass, Victor...Barbara. 

I tried to gather there faces in my mind but it was in vain as my consciousness snapped.

...Bruce.

((((((((((((((((

Ruin watched as Dick stirred. His movements slow he pushed himself off the floor straightening his legs. Dick raised his hands up observing them then he laid them down his chest.

“I hope this is to your liking.” Ruin stated.

Dick turned to look at the other. Then back at his hand. “It is.”

“It took longer than expected, his mind was harder to break than previously thought.”

“You've done well, Ruin.”

“You will be pleased to know his of royal blood.”

Dick nodded. Then he took a few breaths in. “It is good to breathe clear air.”

“Your highness there has been unexpected developments.”

“For your...resurrection has been delayed by a few hundred years.”

Dick turned his head at his advisor. “What year?”

“It is the new millennium. 2019 to be exact. There is more. Ra's Al Ghul is dead.”

“Sadly it was not I to not strike him. What of his daughter?”

“She has also perished.”

Dick's eyes flashed with a deep anger in a few quick strides he grabbed the other man by the front of his shirt.

“Then you have failed me!”

“Your highness, if you take the time to..to look into the young man's mind you will have the opportunity to apply your revenge.”

“You know very well that I do not process the strength yet.”

“Then allow me to tell you.”

Dick eyed the other before releasing him. “Speak.”

“The demon son has an heir. A boy, his grandson.”

Dick couldn't help by enjoy the idea. “How interesting did not expect this. Talia's child no doubt, she refused to bed me but has conceived with a mortal man. Where is the child?”

“He is in a city called Gotham, the rest will come in time. Your Highness, the world is not what it once was. It is a far more powerful place.”

Dick darkly chuckled. “It will soon be begging for mercy. The world will know what true power is, I will hunt the demon heir and spill his blood on the soiled earth. The time of the Al Ghul's. 

“Is finished.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy, Holy, Holy updates Batman lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy, Holy, Holy updates Batman lol is anyone still reading this? *tumbleweed blows by. hmm, I shall see.

Damian

It had been two weeks and still no sign of Grayson. I've seen many die and those have died from my hands but..this was different. I knew it in my guts that something was off, that somewhere out there Grayson was alive. Hurt..more like mortally wounded by the crime scene. 

I had managed to confiscate his escima sticks back under our care. Where they belong, father has run the entire crime lab gauntlet on them the blood was Grayson's, traces of metal, gold was the final verdict and that was that. 

It doesn't take a skilled detective to know there was an altercation, but to have no answers at this point was doing nobody any good. Tension and stress and as much as I hate to admit it I have been concerned at best. Worry does not help when your searching.

Grayson was skilled in his own right, it is no easy feat to take him out, I know this, shamefully, by experience. 

I, according to Alfred had been on a four day marathon and was deemed manditory that I take care of myself. He had appoint, in his way. I knew father would pick up the slack and the Justice league and the Titan's eventually.

It was a boring tuesday late afternoon when the door bell rang. 

“Pennyworth door!” I called from my stretches.

After a few moments it rang again and again. I broke out of my meditation and made my way to the front door. Not amused and made a mental note to tell Pennyworth off as I opened the door.

“Whoever you are just..”

I let go of the door in shock, hard not to be as I took in the dark shoes, jeans, brown long t-shirt then up to the piercing blue eyes. I barely heard the foot steps approach behind me.

“Master, Damian. I can take it from..”

The door opened wider as Alfred was just as dumbfounded as I was. He found his words faster than I did.

“Master, Dick!”

Dick stared then smiled. “Alfred, how have you been?”

I was angry at his joy, he looked fine. Perfectly, everyday civilian Grayson like the last two weeks of hell did not exists.

“Grayson. Where..where on earth have you been?!”

“About that..it's a long story. Mind if I come in?”

I looked at Alfred seeing his grey eyes land briefly on mine. He cleared his throat. “Of course, master Dick.”

“Thanks.”

He smiled momentarily then simply walked passed us both. Alfred shut the door, bth watching as Dick observed the space before him as if it was the first time. He turned to look at us.

“Hey, Alfred. I am starved but first I'd like to wet my hands before partaking in a meal.”

Alfred nodded as Dick made his way to the stairs, Alfred then followed.

“Master Dick?”

Dick stopped then turned. “Yes?”

“Is..are you truly alright?”

Dick smiled but it was if he was pretending on some level, which was odd. Then again everything about this was.

“Never better.”

Alfred stared as Dick gave one last smile before making his way to the second level. I joined Alfred's side.

“..I think we best contact father.”

“Indeed.”

Dick

It had been too long since I've been on this earth, in houses as elaborate and ornate as this. Though striking this dwelling place appeared. nothing captivated my attention than seeing the demon heir's off spring for the first time. How young he was, hardly a threat. Truly. As much as I wished for his neck snapped between my grasp I had to play the part. The charade I studied the halls then I..no he stopped. I shook my head then found myself staring at portrait.

I accessed the memories and found it to be a cherished one. I couldn't help, but smile at such weakness.

“Your parents. Such pain perhaps if I relive this memory you will know your place?”

I found his hold ease his voice protesting and begging like the peasant once who groveled at my feet. 

“Grayson.”

I parted my eyes from the portraiture to look on the boy in front of me. How he approached clueless of the danger he was in.

“Father will be here shortly, thought you would like to know.” 

He spoke carefully.

“Father?” I searched and pulled a memory forward. “Right, yeah I look forward to it.”

I patted the side of his face. The warmth of his skin absorbed in my palm, wishing it to be cold as I once was. I smiled.“Good boy.”

then left him where he stood. In time. I reminded myself, in time, all this world would be under my control and nothing would stand in my way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's on the short side but it's all I got at the moment.


End file.
